The Structural Biology Collaborative Access Team (SBC) at the Advanced Photon source provides synchrotron protein x-ray crystallography data collection resources to over 180 user groups (815 researchers) in calendar year 2014. The ID beam line is the most productive in the US with 215 PDB deposits in calendar 2014. Funds were provided to replace the existing detector at this beam line so that users can benefit from a modern direct x-ray detector that will produce better quality data more rapidly with larger (100-1000 times) dynamic range, no background noise and 100-times faster frame rate than the existing detector, which is 11 years old.